FinalFantasyIX-The Return of Kuja
by PeorthOfTheRoses
Summary: 10 years after Zidane and Co. save the world, Kuja, the resently destroyed Iifa Tree, and the summoners killed by Garland are resurected.
1. Prolouge

Japanese Dict.  
  
Ja ne!-Bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Key  
  
"........"-talking  
  
'........'-thinking  
  
MN:......-Mana's Notes  
  
([......])-notes on story during story  
  
***********-scene change  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
It is ten years after Zidane and co. defeated Kuja and Necron, and Terra and Gaea have asimilated. The planet is still called Gaea, but the Terrans live on the planet as well. Peacful times have followed. Zidane and Garnet are married and have twins. Steiner and Beatrix are also married, and have become double generals. Vivi has gone to live in the Black Mage Village, and the black mages are now living a full human lifespan. Quina is living peacefully in it's resident Qu's Marsh. Eiko has moved in with Zidane and Garnet. Amarant has cleared his name and has gone back to being a mercenary/bounty hunter. The four great nations are restored and back at full power. And the Iifa Tree is gone.  
  
But someone, something, has revived Kuja. And this time his mission is differant. Now that he is immortal, he is searching for world domination. He has resurected the Iifa Tree and, along with it, he accidentaly resurected the summoners who died 20 years ago. Now they are immortal as well, and are looking for revenge. Garnet's true mother sets out, searching for her ([Note that Garnet's true name is Sara]).  
  
Now Gaea has been thrown back into the chaos it experienced 10 years ago, only worse........  
  
MN: Okay! Okay! I know it's just a prolouge, but what do you think? Hee hee hee!!!! ^^ I'm extremely hyper right now, so, please don't mind me! I might use a bit of Japanese in the story, so I'll do a little dictionary on the words that I'm using at the begining of each chapter. Ja ne! 


	2. The Begining

Japanese Dict.  
  
Arigatou-Thank you  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu- Thank you very much  
  
Gomen nasai-Sorry  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Key  
  
"........"-talking  
  
'........'-thinking  
  
MN:......-Mana's Notes  
  
([......])-notes on story during story  
  
***********-scene change  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
New characters: Maria (Garnet/Dagger's mother)  
  
A small boat teetered on the edge of a large wave. The wave broke, and the boat flew forward. It's inhabitants were almost thrown off. The larger person inched it's way across the boat and took the smaller person into it's arms. It stroked the smaller one's hair, and whispered some soothing words.  
  
Another wave came, and this time, it was stronger. When it broke, the larger person was thrown against the mast and struck her head. She crumpled to the floor of the boat and the little one wailed. Soon, the storm drove the boat into a bright harbor.....  
  
Dagger gasped and sat up straight. She blinked a few times and looked around. The room was dark, as it was still night out. She looked to her right and saw Zidane fast asleep. Somehow, that comforted her and she lay back down.  
  
"Why am I having those dreams again....?" She curled her legs up and wrappd her arms around them, then sighed. "I thought we were rid of all that 10 years ago." Then she lay back down and fell back asleep.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The tiring journey was starting to have an effect on Maria. She had finally found a way through the exit of Fossil Roo, and was climbing on the long roots that the gargants used to navigate. She held on tight with her legs and left arm, while wiping her forehead with her right arm. Then she continued climbing.  
  
Noticing a moogle a short distance away, she dropped from the root and landed by switch 2. When she came into the view, she startled the miner who was working because he hadn't seen her go past him before.  
  
Maria aproached the moogle and inquired as to where on the other continent this led.  
  
"Kupo kup!!! It goes to Qu's Marsh near Lindblum!" Mogki chirruped. Maria smiled and bent down, then rummaged around in her bag for a kupo nut.  
  
"Arigato," she said as she handed it to the little moogle, who squeaked and gobbled it up greedily. "And what, may I ask, is Lindblum?"  
  
Mogki turned large, curious, startled eyes up at her. "K-kupo? You don't know what Lindblum is? Lindblum is the second most powerful country in the world, kupo!"  
  
Maria smiled again. "Gomen nasai. I've never heard of it before. Thanks for telling me about it." Then she rummaged around in her bag again, this time pulling out a small, but quite accurate, drawing of a little girl with brown-black hair and brown eyes, then showed it to the moogle. "Have you ever seen this girl? Her name is Sara."  
  
Mogki grabbed the portrait and studied it. "Well.....kupo....I have seen a girl who looks just like this. But her name is Garnet. She's the princess of Alexandria, kupo!"  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu." Maria closed her bag and dashed off to the entrance of Fossil Roo.  
  
MN: Wellll? How'd my adoring fans like the first chapter? Hmmm? ~eyes get all sparkly~  
  
~silence~  
  
Well?  
  
~more silence~  
  
Oh, buzz off!!!! 


End file.
